Guard Of The Secret
by MadagascarGirl
Summary: When a female penguin arrives to the zoo, it appears that she's Skipper's old friend. She's the only one who knows the dangerous secret and Blowhole will do everything to get her, he tells his Dark Hunters to hunt her down. Private have to use the moment to find out about his past, before The Hunters find them. Will the all secrets be revealed before they get into Blowhole's claws?


**… … …**

* * *

**Guard of the Secret  
**

* * *

**… … …**

_Disclaimer: I do not own PoM_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

"Liam, where are we?" Katherine asked her lieutenant. She and her 10-penguins team (including her) were in a ventilation tunnel of Blowhole's lair, hidden on an island.

A tall penguin with brown eyes and spiky feathers on his head looked down through a crate. Then he started writing something in his notebook.

"According to my calculations, we're over Blowhole's warehouse" he stated.

"Okay, here's our destination. Heather, give me a rope" Katherine ordered.

"Wait a second…" Heather, the weapons specialist who was a penguin with green-blue eyes and curly dark brown hair, took a rope from her bag and handed it to Katherine "Are you sure about this?"

"Why?"

"It's dangerous. Look down, it's very high" Liam said.

"Come on, it's like a bungee jump. Have you ever done a bungee jump?" Katherine asked. They shook their heads.

"We were parachuting as a military training but we've never done a bungee jump for a kilometer!"

"It's not that high"

"That's too dangerous, we can find another way" Liam suggested.

"I'm your skipper, you have to listen to my orders. If you haven't noticed yet, I love danger" Katherine said and tied the rope to her belt with weapons "Just watch and learn" Before they could say anything, she pushed the crate and jumped down.

It was awesome, feeling air slipping through her feathers and her dispelled light brown hair. She spread her flippers and felt as if she was flying. The amazing feeling didn't take a long time, after few seconds she stopped a few inches above the ground.

"It was awesome but too short, unfortunately" Then she took a little box from her belt and opened it. There was some powder which she blew out. The powder went through the room, showing red lasers. Katherine untied the rope from her belt and left it for the others. She went further meanwhile the rest slipped down by the rope.

"H-hey, don't leave me here, you know that I'm afraid of height!" they heard a scared voice and looked up. It was their private, Tom.

"If you jump, the ground is nearer and nearer, right?" Katherine said.

"Okay, I think that makes a sense" Tom replied.

"Don't forget to grab the rope earlier"

"Okay, okay"

While the rest were looking around the room, Tom slipped down by the rope with a scream.

"Quieter, no one can notice us" Katherine said "Liam, options"

"I think mirrors are the best for lasers. But these lasers don't look very dangerous, so I think we can pass them without any special tricks" Liam replied.

"There's a switch, which is weird, so I think it would be pretty simple" Katherine said and passed the first few lasers. Then she did a few somersaults and slipped towards the switch. It was a big red button with a caption: _Switch off the lasers here_.

"Um, okay" Katherine pressed it and the lasers disappeared "I thought that an evil genius is a little smarter. Liam, where's the machine?"

"I think there should be a corridor on the right side, a traps-room and the next corridor with stairs which leads to the machine" Liam said looking at his map.

"Okay, how much time do we need?"

"Without any other difficulties than cameras and lasers, about half an hour. With some troubles maybe an hour"

"Does it include the time for escape?"

"No. When we get to the machine there will be no way back. The only way is to destroy the wall and escape before the rest blow up"

"Hmm, set the detonators in here for 50 minutes, it should be enough" Katherine ordered. They took a few detonators from Heathers bag and placed them around the room "So, the military sent us here because we're the best team" she said to her soldiers (Heather, Liam, Tom, Anna and David) "And the best soldiers" she said to the other four and continued "But if you don't want to go further, you don't have to and you can retreat. I understand. If you want to go further with me, you have to accept the fact that you might not return from this mission. What's your decision?"

"We're going"

"Good. I'm proud of you. Be careful, Blowhole could predict that he'll have a visit from us. You can expect traps everywhere"

**.: 15 minutes later :.**

"Hmm, is this your corridor with stairs, Liam?" Heather asked. They had just passed a room full of land mines when instead of a simple corridor with stairs they found three dark ones.

"Well…" Liam took his notebook "… no, it isn't. Ehm, we should divide into three groups"

"Okay, Anna and David you're going with me. Hailey and Justin are with Heather and Sydney, Tom, Tyler are with Liam" Katherine said and turned to Heather and Liam "It's your chance, Liam, to prove that you're ready to be skipper. And yours, Heather, to get the lieutenant status. Keep an eye on Tyler and the rest, I think they are planning something. That's why I take David with me"

"We won't disappoint you"

Katherine nodded. They set next detonators for 30 minutes and then walked into the corridors. There weren't any traps inside, the corridors were already a trap. Katherine knew that Blowhole's first aim would be to separate them. But she trusted Liam and Heather. Unfortunately, they had to rely on luck.

The corridor was very long. And when after about 10 minutes they heard a few gunshots and screams they were in the half.

"What's going on?" Anna asked.

"Quickly" Katherine said and they ran through the rest of the corridor. She had a bad feeling, the gunshots sounded just like the ones from their guns. They got to the end as fast as they could. The view was very unexpected.

Hailey, Justin, Tyler and Sydney were smiling evilly, holding Liam, Heather and Tom who were bleeding. Lobsters surrounded them.

"What are you doing?" Katherine asked and stepped back with Anna meanwhile David smiled and went to the rest.

"You see, Katherine, we have a deal with Blowhole. We catch you and he'll let us go. Did you really think that we have any chances to stay alive?" Tyler said.

"I-I'm sorry. I tried to stop them…" Liam said. He was bleeding the most.

"Shut up" Hailey said and slapped him. Liam, Heather and Tom looked as if they were barely standing on their feet.

"Why are you doing this? The whole military trust us" Katherine said.

"Exactly. We're the best soldiers, well, except for those losers" David said and pointed at the three bleeding penguins "We have enough of it. Everybody expects from us more and more. If we hadn't done more than out best, we would have been expendable. But now, it'll change. You won't return from this mission. But we will and the military won't know about this. They'll talk about us as the heroes meanwhile we will do whatever we want"

"Nobody was, is and will never be expendable. Every soldier means a lot. All of you are awesome that you give every day from your lives for training, to be able to protect your friends and family. You're awesome that you risk your life on dangerous missions to protect the world from crazy evil guys. Do you want to fool and betray the whole world? Please, let's talk about it. First of all, please, let Tom and Anna go, they are the youngest here"

"Hm, let me think – no" Sydney said "We're going to visit Dr. Blowhole"

The lobsters grabbed Katherine and Anna and led them through the stairs to a big round room full of computers and weird machines. They heard an evil laugh and a dolphin with a robotic eye emerged from a shadow. He was standing on a segway.

"Blowhole. Long time no see" Katherine said and forced herself to ironic smile.

"Yeah, mutually. How are your parents – oh, wait, I killed them. And your sister as well" Blowhole said. Katherine narrowed her eyes, she wanted so much to attack him. But she knew that she had to keep calm.

"And I still haven't avenged them, maybe it's a good time to try" she replied.

"Before you start your games, you promised us something, Blowhole" Hailey interrupted.

"Oh, right. You can be free" Blowhole said and pushed a button on his segway. In front of them appeared a machine which totally looked like a killing machine "I will give you your freedom as I promised"

"Wait, you didn't say that you'll kill us" David said.

"Is there a better way of the freedom?" Blowhole laughed.

"Wait! Kill me instead of them. I know that you want to kill me since I was 9" Katherine said and stepped forward.

"You want to give you life for those traitors? Through these fourteen years you've been training to avenge your parents and now you'll just let me kill you to save the _traitors_? That's ridiculous" Blowhole said.

"Maybe they are the traitors but they still are my soldiers and I'm not going to let them die"

"It's worthy of admiration but you forget that, well, I don't have feelings" Blowhole laughed and pushed a button.

"Please, forgive us, we understand now" The five penguin traitors said, shocked by Katherine's loyalty. They pushed Heather, Liam and Tom from them to stand face to face with their fate which they had chosen on their own. They preferred to die than betray their friends and Katherine made them realize it.

"No!" Katherine yelled but it was too late. Moreover, the time was over and the detonators blew up causing a big explosion of a large part of Blowhole's lab.

"What the heck…" Blowhole yelled.

"Quickly, we have only 5 minutes to the next explosion" Katherine said to the rest of her team. She knew that it wasn't time to cry over the five penguins who showed the bravery and loyalty at the end. She looked around. The ceiling was falling to the ground, walls were close to the fall and everywhere there was fire. Blowhole and the lobsters disappeared. "We have to get to the machine before Blowhole. Can you make it?" she asked. Liam, Heather, Tom and Anna nodded and followed her.

It was hard to run while parts of the ceiling were falling down. The building was completely ruined and they almost got lost. But the room with that special machine was made by an iron, so it was the only one intact part of the lair. Finally, They found high stairs which were leading to it.

"Heather can you open this door? No blowing ups, it can cause a bigger explosion"

"I have something which can make a hole in the iron, so we could get inside" Heather replied and placed a tool, which looked like the one to make a hole in glass, on the iron door. In a minute they entered the room and found a large machine inside. The look was already giving the shivers, they didn't want even to imagine what it could do.

"Here it is. Probably the most deathly machine which Blowhole has ever done… wait, where's Tom?"  
"I-I thought that he was with us" Heather said.

"I have to find him" Katherine said and walked towards the hole in the door.

"Wait, it's too risky, we have only one minute to the next explosion" Liam stopped her.

"Never leave a soldier behind" Katherine replied.

"And never swim alone" Liam said and put his flipper on her shoulder. They smiled and went to look for Tom.

Fortunately, they immediately found him, surrounded by flames.

"It'll be alright, Tom. Keep calm" Katherine said. Heather pulled out a cloth from her bag to make a way for Tom.

"Why did you come back for me?" he asked.

"Don't forget about the penguin credo"

The next explosion stopped their talk. They heard some voices. Blowhole wanted to save his machine. They quickly got back to the iron room.

"Liam, options!"

"I don't have any options, sorry!" Liam said in panic.

"Okay, okay, there must be a way…" Katherine tried to keep calm but she couldn't. It was the hardest mission in her life. She wanted to keep her friends alive.

"I have an idea" Anna said "Blowhole and the lobsters are nearer and nearer. We have to stop them and you, Katherine, will be able to destroy this machine and escape"

"No, I don't agree with it. If someone's going to escape from here it's you four" Katherine said.

"Katherine, she's right. You're the leader. The amazing leader. You've led us so far and you should stay alive. To go back to military and tell everyone how did we die on this mission. Because you're the only one who can defeat Blowhole for once and for all. And you are the one who'll keep the memory of us and give it to the others. You remember your sister's words which you always repeat? Till there's a memory of you, you'll never be gone forever. Please, do it for us" Liam said and the other three penguins nodded. Katherine felt tears in her eyes and they all hugged up.

"I will never forget you" she whispered. They smiled to each other for the last time "You were the best team and friends which I've ever have… More, you were like a family to me"

"It's okay. We love you too. You've always been something more than the leader to us. You have to go now. Well… sometimes it's hard to say goodbye"

"Let's just say, see you" Katherine said.

"See you"

Anna and Tom went to stop the lobsters and Heather threw a bomb to blow up the wall.

"This place will break out in a minute, it will destroy the machine. We have to stop the lobsters because Blowhole sent them to save it. You have to escape and tell the others what happened here" Heather said to Katherine and went to join Anna and Tom.

"But…"

"No buts, soldier" Liam said. Then the floor started shaking, the final explosion was close "Goodbye, Katherine" he said and pushed her towards the only one exit made from the ruined wall. She fell down when the final explosion destroyed everything.

"No!" she yelled. Then she felt that she was losing her consciousness. She closed her eyes and felt water around her; she fell into the river near a waterfall. She didn't feel anything, she couldn't move. She didn't hear anything. She knew that she was too weak to save herself from drowning. She couldn't breathe and then she fainted under the water with her last thought; it was all her fault…

* * *

**.: A few weeks later :.**

Skipper was sitting in Central Park. It was a late, warm afternoon of May. Around it was green and everything looked happy. The sun started hiding behind horizon but its bright sunbeams were still shining over treetops.

Nobody could be sad on this beautiful day. Nobody except for Skipper. He was leaning over a piece of paper which he was holding in his flippers. Though he already read the letter he was still looking at the last few sentences.

_I'm so sorry but it's all what we've got. I know what you feel now and I feel the same. Loosing friends and families is hard but you have to hold on. Even though Blowhole escaped, it doesn't mean that he won't attack again. Be careful and don't do anything stupid. _

_Take care,_

_Nigel._

_By the way, I send you something what she wrote for you:_

_Dear Skipper,_

_If you read this it means that I'm dead. As you know I had a dangerous mission and I just wanted to tell you, whatever happens, it's okay. I hope you aren't sad. Hey, soldiers don't cry. Anyway, I wanted to tell you this last goodbye but it's hard, so I'll say_

_See you. Take care of yourself and your team. And don't recall sad things of the past, the present is important and you have to remember this._

_Katherine._

Looking at this familiar style of writing was making even more pain. But he couldn't stop looking at this. It was the last thing which he had from her. He remembered when he was seeing her for the last time. It was five years ago, on Madagascar, on her 18th birthday. And now he would do everything to see her again. She was always like a younger sister to him…

"Skipper, what's wrong?" Kowalski's voice tore him out of his thoughts.

"No. Everything's… okay" Skipper said and folded the letter.

"So, we can go and get the snow cones?"

"Sure. Let's go" Skipper said and forced himself to smile. Kowalski, Private and Rico walked towards a trolley with snow cones "See you, Katherine" he whispered and threw the letter away. The spring wind carried it away… to the sky.

One day the secret of past will be revealed…

* * *

**This is one of my most important stories because it's the middle of all of them. There are prequels and sequels for this. (Btw, it's a remake of Truth Of The Unforgotten Past)**

**Anyway, please let me know what you think, it's very important for me!**

**Review please! :D**


End file.
